This invention relates to handle assemblies and more particularly to handle assemblies for controlling the latch mechanisms on motor vehicle doors.
Vehicle doors typically include a latch mechanism for latching and unlatching the door to the vehicle body, a handle assembly positioned on the door and operative to control the latch mechanism, and a lock mechanism to selectively render the handle assembly effective or ineffective to operate the latch. It is imperative that side impact against the vehicle, resulting for example from a collision, not result in the inadvertent movement of the handle of the handle assembly to a latch release position with consequent movement of the latch to an unlatched position and consequent inadvertent opening of the door. This in general is not a problem when the door is locked since in this case the door handle is either precluded from movement by the lock mechanism or the door handle is allowed to freewheel to its unlatched position but this movement is ineffective to move the latch to its unlatched position. However, when the door is unlocked, as is most typically the case in an operating vehicle, side impact can easily result in inertial movement of the door handle to its unlatched position with consequent unlatching of the latch mechanism, consequent opening of the door, and consequent discharge of unbuckled vehicle passengers from the vehicle.
Various attempts have been made to prevent such inadvertent opening of the door in a side impact. One such attempt has involved the use of a counterweight which forms a part of the door handle assembly and which is incorporated in the actuator mechanism of the door handle assembly in such a way as to resist inadvertent door opening movement of the actuator mechanism in a side impact scenario. Such use of a counterweight in the door handle assembly to preclude inadvertent door opening has been generally effective. However, the prior art counterweight arrangements, while resisting inadvertent door opening movement in a side impact against a side of the vehicle proximate the door handle assembly, have tended to contribute to inadvertent door opening in response to impacts against other aspects of the vehicle, such, for example, as a side of the vehicle remote from the door handle assembly. Further, it is desirable in many installation situations to install the door handle assembly from outside of the vehicle by inserting the door handle assembly through an aperture in the outer skin of the vehicle door and, in this scenario, the counterweight, which typically projects beyond the profile of the housing of the door handle assembly, complicates and/or precludes installation of the door handle assembly through the aperture in the outer skin of the door and dictates the use of more complicated and more expensive installation techniques.
This invention is directed to an improved door handle assembly.
More specifically, this invention is directed to a vehicular door handle apparatus and methodology that operates to discourage inadvertent opening of the door in the event of an impact against a side of the vehicle proximate the handle assembly and which does not encourage inadvertent opening of the door in response to impacts against other aspects of the vehicle.
Yet more specifically, this invention is directed to a vehicular door handle apparatus and methodology that operates to resist inadvertent opening of the door in side impact scenarios and which allows the insertion of the door handle assembly through an aperture in the outer skin of the door to simplify installation.
The door handle assembly of the invention is intended for controlling the latch of a motor vehicle door and includes a housing, a handle mechanism mounted on the housing for movement in an unlatching direction and in an opposite latching direction, and a counterweight.
According to the invention apparatus and methodology, the counterweight is operative to generate a force resisting movement of the handle assembly in an unlatching direction and inoperative to generate a force resisting movement of the handle mechanism in a latching direction. This arrangement allows the counterweight to resist opening movement of the handle in response to an impact against a side of the vehicle proximate the handle assembly while not contributing to inadvertent door opening movement in response to an impact against the side of the vehicle remote from the handle assembly.
According to a further feature of the invention apparatus and methodology, the counterweight is arranged to push against the handle mechanism rather than being fixed for movement with the handle mechanism. With this arrangement, the counterweight may push against the handle mechanism to resist opening movement of the handle mechanism in response to an impact against a side of the vehicle proximate the handle assembly but is free to move away from the handle mechanism in response to impacts against aspects of the vehicle remote from the handle assembly so as not to act to urge the handle mechanism in a door unlatching direction.
According to a further feature of the invention, the counterweight is coupled for movement with the handle mechanism in response to movement of the handle mechanism in an unlatching direction and is free to move independently of the handle mechanism in response to movement of the handle mechanism in a latching direction. This arrangement, again, allows the counterweight to resist unlatching movement of the handle mechanism in response to an impact against a side of the vehicle proximate the handle assembly while being free to separate from the handle mechanism in response to impacts against aspects of the vehicle remote from the handle assembly so as not to urge the handle mechanism in a door unlatching direction.
According to a further feature of the invention, the handle mechanism comprises a handle and an actuator lever mounted for movement about a pivot axis; the counterweight is mounted for pivotal movement about the pivot axis; and the handle assembly includes biasing means operative to push the counterweight against the actuator lever. This arrangement provides a simple and effective means for allowing the counterweight to resist movement of the handle mechanism in an unlatching direction while not interfering with movement of the handle mechanism in a latching direction.
According to a further feature of the invention, the biasing means comprises a return coil spring positioned on the pivot axis and operative to yieldably resist opening movement of the handle mechanism and further urge the counterweight for pivotal movement against the actuator lever. This arrangement allows the existing return coil spring of the door handle assembly to be used to provide the biasing force to push the counterweight against the actuator lever.
According to a further feature of the invention, the actuator lever comprises a bell crank lever having a first arm driven by the handle and a second arm connected to the latch mechanism of the door whereby opening movement of the handle unlatches the door and the biasing means acts to bias the counterweight against the second arm of the bell crank lever. This arrangement allows the counterweight of the invention to operate in cooperation with the bell crank actuator lever typically found in a motor vehicle door handle assembly.